User talk:Agent Swipe
---- You're cruel. :P ---- HOW THE BRICK DO YOU DELETE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :@ ---- I assume WAY TOO MUCH. :( ---- I'm sorry I was away for two minutes. I'm back now. :P I had to git some cookies. ---- HEY!! Fine I'll unban you. ---- Chocolate Chip. ---- Yup yup! ---- At 11:00pm?'?!?!?! ---- You're lucky. ---- . . . like the place? ---- I couldn't decide on a color scheme, so I went woth red and blue... and it led to this. ---- No!! :( Stay, eat a few dozen cookies... ---- O_O How big are they? ---- O_O If I was you Id've eaten FOUR. ---- Did you delete your wiki? :( ' ---- '''But I cannot find it! ' ---- '''Peter? :( ---- Listen, BUB, I know you logged in sometime on August 3rd in the A.M. (earlier this morning), so why wilt thou not respondeth? :( ---- Meany. ---- Hmm! Well I know I did not. Can't tell who did. ---- Ah, so you just lied by saying you didnt. ---- "Missin' You Crazy" Been running this highway like a greyhound Ain't nothing left for me to see And sometimes I just wish that I could break down And get on back to you and me Take the next line and leave this crazy life Get back home in time to kiss you goodnight And oh-h-hh lately all I think about Oh-h-hh is what we could be doing now Oh-h-hh baby, here I go again Missin you crazy Sitting here listening to your sweet voice Talkin on the telephone It's making me realize I ain't got no choice Between staying here and gettin gone I'm gonna say goodbye Yeah, I'm gonna fly Get these arms of mine back where they belong And oh-h-hh lately all I think about Oh-h-hh is what we could be doing now Oh-h-hh baby, here I go again Missin you crazy And oh-h-hh lately all I think about Oh-h-hh is what we could be doing now Oh-h-hh baby, here I go again Oh-h-hh baby, here I go again Missin you crazy Missin you crazy ---- Are you kidding? ---- LOL, that you are. XD High time you admitted it, Captain Obvious. ---- "Hard to Love" I am insensitive I have a tendency To pay more attention to the things that I need. Sometimes I drink to much, sometimes I test your trust, Sometimes I don't know why you're staying with me? I'm hard to love, hard to love, I don't make it easy, I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood I'm hard to love, hard to love, You say that you need me, I don't deserve it but I love that you love me. Good I am a short fuse, I am a wrecking ball Crashing into your heart like I do You're like a Sunday morning full of grace and full of Jesus I wish that I could be more like you. I'm hard to love, hard to love, I don't make it easy, I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood I'm hard to love, hard to love, You say that you need me, I don't deserve it but I love that you love me. Love me good Girl you've given me a million second chances And I don't ever wanna take you for granted, I'm just a man, I'm just a man Hard to love, hard to love, Oh I don't make it easy And I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood. I'm hard to love, hard to love And you say that you need me, I don't deserve it but I love that you love me. Good Hard to love, hard to love, Oh I don't make it easy And I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood. I'm hard to love, hard to love And you say that you need me, I don't deserve it but I love that you love me. Good You love me good. Not like THAT. XD Make me. 'I'm serious, git on chat. :P '''XD MSD thought I was kicking him but I kicked YOU instead XD '''Yknow sometimes I git on chat and talk to myself '''Because it is fun to type and instantly have a response. ':( *Heavy sigh* Hey, so no more using my talk page. I just found out earlier today that my mom gits an email to her phone every time you leave a message for me. O_O Earlier we was in da car and she says "Agent Swipe likes to correct you" or somethin' like that. XD I nearly had a heartattack. XD So yeah it's like a deathtrap I can't silence, it won't let me change mah settings. '''Hey! I think I just found out how to disable the emails '''Wait one brickin minute. Did you visit here today? :S ::Eh.... No.... Why do you ask? Agent Swipe(talk) '''It says you did. ;S